


Blue

by Orizielle



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orizielle/pseuds/Orizielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They cared about each other a lot more than they let on. Matt/Damon SLASH, with alternate POVs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.

Sometimes, he just couldn’t look away. From that perfect body, toned with a lifetime of playing football, from those blue, blue eyes, so different from the lapis ones of Elena, dark with love. It was a different blue, an electric one, he guessed, that sent jolts through his body.  
Something always sparkled in those blue eyes whenever he looked at him.  
He has lived for five hundred-odd years, and he has all kinds of love, all kinds of lust.   
But how could he be attracted to someone, he knew he didn’t care about.  
Damn that Mutt.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He looks at him. It was easy to see why all the girls were so crazy for him, why Elena found it so hard to resist him, why Bonnie glowed every time he smiled at her.   
He was beautiful.  
How could someone who looked so beautiful be so evil?  
Why did his heart skip every time he looked into those cold, dark eyes?  
How could he fall for someone he hated with all his heart?  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was just that they saw the world so differently. Matt clung to hope, something Damon had given up on long ago. Matt would never give up; he saw it in the determination in his face, the courage in his eyes. Damon had never believed in anything long enough to hold on to.  
Matt was a fighter. Damon never had anything to fight for. He just took a little more than what he needed, then he left. He always left.  
Damon knew Matt would take him down in a fair fight. He wondered if Matt would ever fight for him, should the situation call for it. Somehow, he believes that he would, if Damon stood on the right side. For Matt always fought for what was right.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It wasn’t love; you couldn’t love someone you hated. It wasn’t lust, you couldn’t lust after someone who disgusts you. Then what was it?

Matt didn’t even want to know.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Damon had seen him look at Elena; he had seen something in his eyes he would never understand. He sometimes thought, Matt loved Elena a lot more than he ever could. Matt was always the easiest to read, maybe because he never had any guilty secrets to hide.  
He would never look at him like that.  
Matt didn’t love him, nobody ever loved him. He wasn’t asking for love. He didn’t know what he was asking for. He didn’t know why he had to ask for anything at all.  
He wondered if Matt cared. He wondered if he cared himself.  
They cared about each other a lot more than they let on.


End file.
